The present invention relates generally to storage brackets and more particularly to storage brackets allowing for automatic float-off of a buoyant stored object should the bracket and stored device become submerged.
It is desirable to install emergency equipment, such as radio locator transmitters or lighting devices, aboard certain maritime vessels so as to be released automatically for floatation should the vessel capsize or sink. This type of emergency equipment, as well as emergency oxygen supplies, fire extinguishers, and others, require stowage which is secure but which permits the stowed device to be removed easily. Many current types of stowage brackets use spring clips, clamps, latches, or other types of restraint. Such devices impede the extraction of the emergency units and thereby increase the time required to place the unit in use.